One of the major problems facing the world today is the crisis of potential overpopulation. One method of conrolling this crisis is the vasectomy operation. However, many men are discouraged from undergoing such an operation because of the fact that it is rarely reversible. A number of devices are known in the art for permitting reversible vasectomy operations. However, the methods and devices used are less than completely satisfactory because the vas may be damaged when it is severed.
The vas or vas deferens is a small 2.5 to 3 mm diameter tube running from the bottom of the testicles up to the scrotum and the inguinal canal behind the bladder where it joins the urethra. The function of the vas is to carry sperm from the testicle. The lower portion of the vas, near the testicle, is twisted upon itself but higher in the scrotum the vas straightens out and becomes somewhat larger (about 3 mm in diameter). It is this portion of the vas which is usually severed during a vasectomy and into which the device of the instant invention will be placed.
A cross-section of the vas reveals a small central lumen whose diameter is approximately one-tenth the total diameter of the vas. The lumen is stretchable and is surrounded by circular muscle fibers which in turn are surrounded by longitudinal muscle fibers and a very thin outer coating. The vas also contains numerous nerves. The purpose of the muscles and nerves is to squeeze the sperm up progressively along the lumen to the outside of the body. If the vas is cut the action of the vas is forever impaired even if it is reattached.
There have been a number of attempts in the past to block the vas without severing it. However, when objects have been inserted into the vas to block it, the lumen has simply dilated and the sperm traveled around the blockage. Furthermore, the vas often atrophies when blocked and this atrophy has also allowed the sperm to travel around the blockage. The present insertion provides a secure means for the blockage of the vas which will prevent dilation as well as avoidance of the blockage should the vas atrophy. The device and method also enhances reversability of the operation since the vas will not be severed during insertion and use.